That 'XX'
by Mrs. EvilGameGyu
Summary: CHAP 3 IS UP! /END/"Apa yang si brengsek itu miliki dan tak ada padaku? Kenapa aku tak bisa memilikimu? Si brengsek itu tidak mencintaimu, sampai kapan kau akan menangis sepeti orang bodoh?"./Pernah denger lagu GD oppa yang That XX itu kan? sumpah arti lagunya keren abis!/TOPGD/SeungYong/BOYxBOY/SeunghyunXtwinsXTOP/ DLDR
1. Chapter 1

THAT "XX"

Length : Chaptered

Author by:

Evil Cho a.k.a Cho JiKi

Rated : M

PG 17+

Cast :

Kwon Jiyoung aka G Dragon

Choi Seunghyun twins Choi T.O.P

Kwon Jiyoung aka G Dragon

And other cast

.

Pair : TOPGD, SeungYoung

Disclaimer : semua cast disini milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Except Kyunnie, he is MINE! And always belong to me! #ngarep

Genre : Bad word, bas**rd languange,(?)

Warning : HARD LANGUANGE! Bagi reader dibawah umur mending mundur dehh #plakk *gak nyadar* Boy x Boy / BL (Boys Love) / Shonen Ai, gaje, dan pastinya TYPO menjadi bumbu penyedap rasa dalam ff diluar nalar ini #-_- (this is NOT YAOI BUT, BOYS LOVE. Because YAOI is mean without love, but BOYS LOVE is mean with love)

Summary : "Apa yang si brengsek itu miliki dan tak ada padaku? Kenapa aku tak bisa memilikimu? Si brengsek itu tidak mencintaimu, sampai kapan kau akan menangis sepeti orang bodoh?"

A/N : Pernah denger lagu GD oppa yang That 'XX'? aku jatuh cinta sejak pertama kali denger lagu itu, apalagi pas tau arti dari setiap kata nya. Ff ini Rei dedikasikan buat lagu favorit Rei itu. Bayangin rambut Seunghyun kayak di MV Monster yang indoor warna coklat caramel, GD di MV Crayon yang pegang drum persis boneka (rambut blonde), sedangkan T.O.P di MV Fantastic Baby yang berwarna hijau bubble gum! Yang di **Bold **berarti Indo trans dari lagu GD oppa ne? ^_^

Pengalaman Evil jadi author di dunia per-fanfiction-an belom terlalu banyak jadi Evil masih amatir gitu, Evil cuMin ngarep dapat ilmu, meski Evil udah cukup lama jadi readers disini (tapi bukan silent readers loh ya!)

So,.

Mianhae jika kurang bagus #amatir

OK, HAPPY READING *^_^*

_THAT "XX"_

.

Chapter 1

.

.

Saat pertama kali mendengar nama 'Seoul' apa yang terlintas di kepalamu? Sekitar 90% orang mungkin akan menjawab 'kuliner, wisata, atau kota tempat orang menghabiskan waktu untuk terduduk selama berjam jam didepan meja kerja' namun, 10% orang lainnya akan menjawab 'tempat dimana kau menemukan cinta sejatimu'.

Seunghyun POV

Hari ini aku memutuskan untuk merelaksasikan tubuhku, otakku terlalu penat untuk terus memikirkan tugas kuliah semester akhir ku. Taman kota bukan pilihan yang buruk bukan? Setidaknya dengan berada di taman ini aku bisa melihat hampir –seluruh aktifitas warga Seoul, entah sejak kapan melihat kegiatan orang yang berlalu lalang disekitarku ini menjadi hobby ku.

Aku tersenyum mendapati seorang namja mungil yang sedang bermain pasir didepanku, tingkahnya yang polos dan lugu mengingatkanku pada sesosok namja manis yang telah mengisi relung hatiku. Namja manis yang kucintai sejak usiaku masih berada pada masa labil dan akan terus kucintai untuk selamanya, seorang namja imut bernama Kwon Jiyoung yang sayangnya telah dimiliki oleh kakakku –saudara kembarku sendiri Choi TOP.

Author POV

"Jangan seperti itu TOP chagy.."

Suara seorang yeoja menginterupsi lamunan Seunghyun, tidak.. bukan karena Seunghyun mengenali si yeoja pemilik dari suara itu, namun nama yang disebut oleh yeoja itulah yang berhasil mencuri perhatian Seunghyun. Dan benar saja, tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk ia dapat melihat dengan jelas TOP –twins nya sedang merangkul mesra seorang yeoja cantik berambut merah jagung dengan tubuh semampai. Mata Seunghyun terpaku pada satu arah

Jari manis TOP

Ia tidak mengenakan cincin perak nya, cincin pemberian Jiyoung sang kekasih di hari ulangtahun TOP (sebenarnya ulangtahun Seunghyun juga). Seunghyun bisa merasakan kedua tangannya mengepal erat, mencoba menahan amarah yang meluap ia pun bangkit dari singgasananya. Namun seb elum beranjak pergi, ia masih dapat melihat dengan jelas sebuah seringaian yang tercetak dibibir TOP yang ditujukan untuknya.

.

#######

.

"Kita harus bicara" Jiyoung berbalik, menatap heran sahabat –sekaligus adik dari kekasih nya. Namun pada akhirnya ia mengangguk patuh dan mulai berbalik, merapihkan kembali novel yang ia baca keatas rak buku disisi kiri Bed berukuran Queen Size nya.

"Ada apa Hyungie? Kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu? Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" mata Jiyoung mengerjap polos sembari meraih satu tangan Seunghyun, menuntunnya untuk duduk di sisi kasurnya.

"Siang ini, sepulang dari kampus aku menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke taman kota. Kupikir sudah sangat lama aku tak mengunjungi tempat permainan kita dimasa lalu itu."

"Benarkah? Bukankah itu bagus? Lalu ap-"

"ssshh… aku belum selesai bicara Yongie.." Seunghyun meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir kissable Jiyoung, membuat si empunya mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Seunghyun menarik nafas perlahan, sekilas melirik jemari Jiyoung yang disalah satunya telah tersemat manis sebuah cincin perak yang nampakberkilau serasi dengan kulit seputih susu nya. "A-Aku. Aku.. aku melihat TOP hyung" sekilas Seunghyun melirik ekspresi Jiyoung –masih sama tidak berubah.

"lalu..?" Jiyoung mulai terusik, mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut sebut.

"Mianhae Yongie, tapi aku melihatnya berjalan sambil merangkul seorang gadis.. dan cincnnya, aku tidak melihatnya menggunakan cincin yang kau berikan untuknya". Wajah Jiyoung mengeras, ekspresinya berubah seketika. Tatapannya terlihat menerawang, namun sedetik kemudian ia mendelik pada Seunghyun. "Ma-maaf sudah mengatakannya padamu, ta-tapi.. ahh sudahlah.. " Seunghyun menghela nafas frustasi, entah kenapa nafasnya tercekat melihat sang pujaan hati mendelik padanya. Meski samar ia dapat melihat tatapan kekecewaan dan amarah dari kedua obisidian beningnya.

**,**

**Ketika sedang berjalan-jalan, tak sengaja aku bertemu pacarmu (Ya aku melihatnya)**

**Ternyata perkiraanku benar (Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu)**

**Dia melepas cincin yang kau berikan dan merangkul orang lain**

**Aku tak akan membahasnya lebih jauh**

**Aku tak ingin menyakitimu**

**,**

"Apa maksudmu" Jiyoung bertanya dengan nada datar, mendelik pada Seunghyun namun justru terlihat menerawang membuat Seunghyun harus menghela nafasnya sekali lagi.

"Aku melihat TOP dengan seorang gadis, Park Beom.. mahasiswi jurusan arsitekt-"

"Jangan bercanda!" potong Jiyoung tegas, kedua orbs nya kini menampilkan kilatan amarah dan juga- kekecewaan..

"Tapi Yongie, aku sungguh! Aku berani bersumpah-"

"Atas dasar apa kau berkata seperti itu?!"

"AKU MELIHATNYA SENDIRI KWON JIYOUNG! AKU MELIHATNYA MERANGKUL PARK BEOM MAHASISWI JURUSAN ARSITEKTUR SEMESTER AKHIR DI UNIVERSITAS KITA!" bentak Seunghyun membuat Jiyoung berjengit kaget.

"BERHENTI MENGATAKAN OMONG KOSONG SEUNGHYUN HYUNG! TOP HYUNG BUKAN ORANG SEPERTI ITU! KAU JAHAT! AKU BENCI PADAMU CHOI SEUNGHYUN!" Seunghyun tersentak, tatapan matanya melembut menatap wajah penuh amarah sang pujaan hati. Meski nampak marah namun Seunghyun tahu pasti bahwa saat ini Jiyoung tengah mati-matian menahan tangis, bahunya bergetar menahan amarah dan isi hatinya. Perlahan namun pasti Seunghyun meraih tubuh rapuh itu dalam dekapannya, merengkuhnya guna membagi kehangatan. Ia dapat merasakan bahu Jiyoung yang bergetar dalam dekapannya, namun pada akhirnya air mata yang telah berusa ia tahan mati-matian tumpah jua dari pelupuk matanya.

"Hiks.. TOP hyung bukan.. o-orang seperti.. itu.. di-dia hhanya men-mencintaiku.." ujar Jiyoung disela tangisnya.

"Nee… arraseo.. kau benar Yonngie, TOP hyung memang bukan orang seperti itu" tangan Seunghyun mengeras saat mengucapkannya, namun tangannya tak urung berhenti mengusap punggung Jiyoung yang bergetar. "Mungkin saat itu aku salah lihat, ya.. pasti saat itu yang kulihat adalah orang lain" tiba tiba Jiyoung melepas tubuh nya dari dekapan Seunghyun, menatap lurus kearah orbs emerald Seunghyun

"Geurayo?" mata Jiyoung nampak berbinar, meski air mata masih menggenang di pelupuk matanya, membuat Seunghyun harus tersenyum –paksa.

"Nee.. Yongie, aku salah orang.." ucapnya lembut sembari kembali mendekap Jiyoung, takut kebohongannya terbongkar lewat pancaran orbsnya 'ya.. biarlah Yongie-ah aku akan berbohong untukmu, kumohon maafkan aku..' batin Seunghyun hingga tanpa sadar setetes airmata meluncur begitu saja dari orbs emeraldnya.

**,**

**Tapi kau justru membenciku (Kenapa?)**

**Kau mengatakan dia tak mungkin melakukan hal itu (Ya, kau memang benar)**

**Aku menyadari kau sedang marah**

**Jadi aku mengatakan bahwa yang aku lihat saat itu adalah orang lain**

**Ya, aku akan berbohong untukmu (Maafkan aku)**

**,**

Seunghyun terus mendekap Jiyoung, membiarkan airmata sang pujaan hati membasahi kemejanya, biarlah seperti ini. Meski hanya sesaat.. namun ia sudah cukup bahagia, setidaknya saat ini ia dapat merasa memiliki Pujaan Hatinya.

.

#######

.

Seunghyun menatap jengah sang kakak, lagi lagi ia membawa gadis baru kekamarnya. Seunghyun bangkit dari single sofa nya, bermaksud untuk kembali ke kamarnya di lantai dua manor Choi megah kepunyaan orangtuanya. Kaki jenjang Seunghyun perlahan melangkah meniti anak tangga satu persatu hingga tanpa terasa ia berada didepan kamar sang 'Twins' TOP. Kamar Seunghyun memang berada pada satu koridor yang sama dengan kamar TOP, sehingga setiap akan ke kamarnya ia akan melewati kamar sang kakak terlebih dahulu. Otak dan pikiran Seunghyun menyuruhnya untuk segera menjauh dari hadapan kamar 'hyung' nya, namun kakinya seolah terpaku dan mengabaikan segala perintah dari otak dan akal sehatnya.

Ragu

Ia benar benar ragu saat ini, ia harus bicara pada TOP.. harus.. tapi ia tidak yakin semuanya akan berjalan lancar, pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengintip lewat lubang kunci kamar TOP. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah kasur.. namun tak berapa lama sosok TOP terlihat jelas baginya, ia merangkul seorang gadis dengan mesra. Tangannya bermain di rambut sang yeoja yang tergerai indah, Seunghyun tidak bergeming menatap TOP. Namun, pemandangan yang selanjutnya ia lihat harus membuatnya tubuhnya jatuh merosot di lantai keramik berbalut karpet beludru kualitas tinggi mansion nya. TOP mencium sang yeoja dengan ganas, dan selanjutnya ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi kamar laknat itu setelah sebelumnya ia mulai mendengar suara suara desahan dari dalam kamar TOP.

"BRENGSEK!"

BRAKK

"BAJINGAN!"

PRANGGG

"STUPID BASTARD!"

KLONTANG(?)

Entah sudah berapa banyak umpatan yang keluar dari mulut Seunghyun, sebanyak itu pula jumlah kehancuran barang yang mengiringi segala umpatan yang terlontar darinya. Kamarnya saat ini benar benar tak ubahnya seperti kapal pecah, tak berbentuk sama sekali. Seunghyun menyandarkan kepalanya disalah satu sudut kasurnya, tangannya yang terkepal erat meninju pecahan kaca dilantai sisi tubuhnya membuat darah tak tanggung tanggung mengucur dari sela jemarinya. Saat ini hanya seseorang yang ia pikirkan, seorang namja berwajah imut yang membuatnya selalu tersenyum, namja imut yang membuatnya bertahan dengan kakak bajingannya, membuatnya bertahan harus hidup satu atap bersama orang yang senantiasa menghancurkan hatinya selama setiap menit dalam hidupnya.

.

#######

.

"Seunghyun hyung!" seorang namja bermata sipit dengan senyum lebar melambaikan tangannya kearah Seunghyun yang baru memasuki kantin kampus, bahkan saking lebarnya senymannya membuat kedua mata sipitnya nampak seperti bukan sabit yang melengkung keatas.

"ooh.. Seungri-ah dimana Taeyang ?" ucap Seunghyun saat duduk dihadapan Seungri sembari menepuk pelan bahu namja lain yang duduk disamping Seungri, namja berkulit Tan dengan rambut blonde yang tengah tersenyum setelah menyadari kedatangan Seunghyun.

"Daesung-ah serius sekali kau mendengarkan musik? Bahkan kehadiranku saja tak kau sadari" ucap Seunghyun sembari berpura pura memasang pose ngambek yang entah kenapa terlihat mengerikan dimata Daesung.

"Ehehe… mian hyung, aku terlalu serius mendengarkan musik. Ah ya, dan berhentilah memasang tampang menjijikkan begitu hyung! Kau membuat nafsu makanku hilang!" Seunghyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Daesung dan Seungri, namun senyumannya sirna seketika saat melihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang memasuki kantin. Kontan saja hal itu membuat telinga Seunghyun tuli dari seluruh sumber suara yang ada disekitarnya, sehingga seolah hanya suara Jiyoung dan TOP saja yang tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya. Tubuh Seunghyun menegang saat menyadari kedua sosok yang diperhatikannya sejak menginjakkan kamki di kantin ini bergerak mendekatinya, hingga hal yang paling tidak ia inginkan benar benar terjadi.

"Seungri-ah, Daesung-ah, Seunghyun hyung, annyeong! Aku dan TOP hyung boleh bergabung kan?" Jiyoung tersenyum manis, sementara TOP yang menggenggam erat jemari Jiyoung hanya acuh tak acuh. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menampikan seringaiannya saat menyadari sosok tinggi yang duduk disalah satu sisi meja berukuran persegi panjang itu.

"Aku yakin mereka tidak keberatan berbagi tempat duduk dengan dua orang? Atau satu kursi saja cukup untuk kita berbagi kan chagy?" ucap TOP yang langsung mengecup pipi Jiyoung membuat si empunya tersipu malu, beda lagi dengan ekspresi Seunghyun yang benar benar terkejut.

"A-aah… tentu saja, kalau mau sunbae bisa bergabung dengan kami" Seungri menjawab dengan senyum kikuk, entah kenapa meski TOP dan Seunghyun twins tetapi aura yang mereka keluarkan benar benarr berbeda meski sama sama anti-sosial.

"Ahh… GD hyung, Seunghyun hyung, Seungri-ah, TOP sunbae, .. sepertinya aku harus pergi, Taeyang membutuhkan bantuanku. Sepertinya dia mendapatkan tugas di lab dari Prof. Kim annyeong!" ucap Daesung terbata bata sembari berlari pergi, meninggalkan meja yang –menurutnya terasa suram.

Seungri merenung menatap Seunghyun yang sibuk memandangi pasangan di samping kanannya, meski tidak mengatakannya namun Seungri tahu pasti maksud dari tatapan sahabatnya itu pada GD. Ia menghela nafas, bukannya apa. Ia iba saat melihat Seunghyun yang seolah telah patah hati dihadapannya, bahkan sebelum sempat mengutarakannya. Seungri memijat pangkal hidungnya perlahan, entah kenapa tiba tiba kepalanya terasa pening. Ia tahu pasti, ini bukanlah urusannya namun ia tak bisa diam saja saat melihat sang sahabat menahan perih dihatinya.

"Seunghyun hyung!" mata Seunghyun mendelik menatap aneh pada Seungri "ayo ikut aku". Dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi ia langsung menarik tangan Seunghyun setelah sebelumnya mereka –Seungri memberi salam pada Jiyoung dan TOP.

.

#######

'

"Katakan hyung.."

"Katakan apa" Seungri menatap Seunghyun, namun yang ditatap hanya menerawang memandangi langit biru cerah yang terhampar diatasnya. Saat ini Seunghyun dan Seungri tengah berada di atap salah satu gedung kampus, tempat Seungri menenangkan diri saat menghadapi kesulitan.

"Aku tahu semuanya hyung.."

Seunghyun menghela nafas "Aku membencinya Seungri-ah, aku membenci Jiyoung yang tak pernah bisa memahami apa yang tengah ku rasakan.." air mata menggenang dipelupuk mata Seunghyun namun ia menahannya, Ia tahu ia mampu. "Aku membenci semua ini, aku lelah terus menanti.. menanti hingga ia membuka matanya dan menerima kehadiranku.." setetes air mata lolos meluncur dari pelupuk orbs emerald nya.

"Kalau begitu katakan hyung, katakan pada nya.. katakan pada GD hyung bahwa kau mencintainya"

"Tidak semudah itu Seungri-ah.. saat ini aku hanya bisa berharap Jiyoung meninggalkan bajingan itu, rasanya aku akan mati setiap kali melihat Jiyoung bersedih hanya karena si brengsek itu.. airmatanya terlalu berharga hanya untuk memikirkan bajingan yang bahkan tidak menghubunginya seharian karena sibuk bercinta dengan yeoja lain…" kini airmata Seunghyun sudah tak terbendung lagi, entah ia buang kemana image cool dan tegas yang selama ini disandangnya. Namun, satu hal yang pasti..hanya Jiyoung.. hanya seorang Kwon Jiyoung yang bisa membuat si tuan senyum mahal Choi Seunghyun menjadi murah senyum, hany Jiyoung yang bisa membuat Choi Seunghyun yang berkepribadian sedingin es dan sekeras batu karang menjadi ramah dan rapuh disaat yang bersamaan.. hanya seorang Kwon Jiyoung yang bisa merubah Choi Seunghyun menjadi berkepribadian 360 drajat dari sifat aslinya…

"Hyung-ah.. aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu, yang dapat kukatakan saat ini adalah.. katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan sebelum semuanya menjadi terlambat dan membuatmu menyesal, putus asa.."

**,**

**Oh… aku membenci dirimu yang tak bisa memahami perasaanku**

**Aku benci penantian ini**

**Kumohon mulai saat ini tinggalkanlah dia**

**Ketika kau bersedih, aku merasa seperti mati..**

**Sayang…**

**,**

**,**

**,**

**T**u**B**er**C**ulosys

TBC

Ghaaaaahhhhh… ottohkae? Bagus gak? Bagus gakk? Padahal tadinya rencana mo buat One Shoot, eehh authornya malah keeenakan ngetiknya jadinya gini dehh .. Evil malah nyiptain fic gaje bin laknat kek gini -_- #pundung KELANJUTAN ff ini bergantung pada anda readersdeul, jadi mohon bantuannya nee? Kamsahamnida readersdeul! #bow

Don't be a SILENT READERS please? T_T

YunJae's Aegya

'

'

Kyuhyun's Concubine

'

'

Evil aka Avery Cho

'

'

Mind to Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

THAT "XX"

Length : Chaptered

Author by:

Evil a.k.a Avery Cho

Rated : T

PG 17+

Cast :

Kwon Jiyoung aka G Dragon

Choi Seunghyun twins Choi T.O.P

And other cast

Pair : TOPGD, SeungYoung

Disclaimer : semua cast disini milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Except Kyuhyunnie, he's MINE! And always belong to me!

Genre : hurt, angst, drama, bad language!

Warning : HARD LANGUANGE! Bagi reader dibawah umur mending mundur dehh / #plakk / Boy x Boy / BL (Boys Love) / Shonen Ai, gaje, dan pastinya TYPO menjadi bumbu penyedap rasa dalam ff diluar nalar ini #-_- (this is NOT YAOI BUT, BOYS LOVE. Because YAOI is mean without love, but BOYS LOVE is mean with love)

Summary : "Apa yang si brengsek itu miliki dan tak ada padaku? Kenapa aku tak bisa memilikimu? Si brengsek itu tidak mencintaimu, sampai kapan kau akan menangis sepeti orang bodoh?"

A/N : Pertama, saya mohon maaf jika miss Ty masih bertebaran di fic ini. Evil ngetik ini sambil ngerjain laporan loh! *huff* dan jujur saja, fic ini Evil buat mengalir begitu aja.. dalam artian, gak tau bakal ampe chap berapa. Mungkin ampe akhir dari bait lagunya That XX. And then, please just call me Evil or Mizu-chan. The author or thor called is too good(?) for me, I'm newbie here.. ngerasa belom pantes buat Evil dipanggil gitu…

Pengalaman Evil jadi author di dunia per-fanfiction-an belom terlalu banyak jadi Evil masih amatir gitu, Evil cuMin ngarep dapat ilmu, meski Evil udah cukup lama jadi readers disini (tapi bukan silent readers loh ya!)

NO COPAS NO PLAGIAT!

NGE-FLAME SIH BOLEH BOLEH AJA ^_^

Me-review itu hak kalian masing-masing

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

So,.

Mianhae jika kurang bagus #amatir

OK, HAPPY READING *^_^*

.

.

_Haruko Mizukiyoshie Present_

Chapter 2

.

.

Seunghyun tersenyum menatap GD, namja manis itu Nampak sangat bahagia. Genggamannya makin erat tatkala tubuh mungilnya disenggol oleh beberapa pengunjung, sementara Seunghyun makin mengeratkan rangkulannya pada bahu GD.

_Sehari saja.. aku ingin seperti ini, bisa bersamamu. Meski hatimu bukan milikku, setidaknya izinkan aku memilikimu untuk hari ini.. hanya ada kau dan aku, disini.."_

"Hyungie.."

"Ne? waeyo Jiyoungie?" Seunghyun mengusap lembut kepala GD, membuat pipinya bersemu merah.

"Umm.. hyung, GD mau ice cream.." ucap GD lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.. malu. Seunghyun tersenyum, mengacak pelan rambut namja polos disampingnya. Ia menarik tubuh mungil itu untuk duduk disebuah bangku, mengacak gemas rambut sang namja innocent sekali lagi sebelum beranjak menuju sebuah counter ice cream.

GD menatap tubuh tegap Seunghyun, dalam hati ia bersyukur memiliki seorang sahabat yang sangat menyayanginya seperti seorang adik –atau mungkin lebih. Ia menengokkan kepalanya, mencoba mencari pemandangan lain selain sosok namja berhati malaikat yang begitu amat sangat menyayanginya.

Pandangannya tertumpu pada sepasang kekasih yang tengah bercumbu mesra didepan sebuah bilik photobox, tubuhnya menegang, degub jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat, sedang butiran krystal yang tak diundang memenuhi pelupuk matanya.

GD beranjak dari duduknya, dengan tubuh gemetar dan sedikit isakan mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Menarik pelan blazer namja dihadapannya, membuat si empunya membelalak terkejut saat mendapati namja polo situ tengah terisak lirih.

Seunghyun mendekap GD erat, mengabaikan panggilan sang penjaga kedai ice cream guna menarik sang pujaan menjauh dari bisingnya Seoul's WonderLand.

"Hiks.. Hyungie.. TOP hyung… TOP hyung… aku.. TOP hyung.. Aku bodoh.." Seunghyun mengabaikan isakan GD, menariknya ke tepi danau buatan yang sepi pengunjung. Setelah mendudukkan dirinya bersama GD, ia melepaskan dekapannya sembari menatap lembut sang pujaan.

"Ada apa Youngie-ah? Kenapa kau menangis? Ada apa dengan TOP hyung?" Tanya Seunghyun lembut sembari mengelus sayang kepala GD.

"TOP hyung, hiks.. a-aku melihatnya.. hiks.. i-ia berciuman dengan.. hiks,.. seorang yeoja…" isak GD lirih hampir tak terdengar, namun mampu menggetarkan hati Seunghyun yang langsung menggeram marah.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu bukan? BUKANKAH SUDAH KUKATAKAN DIA ITU BRENGSEK?!"

"CUKUP HYUNGIE! Jangan menyalahkan TOP hyung!"

Iris Seunghyun melebar sempurna, apa maksudnya dengan jangan menyalahkannya? SHIT! Seunghyun benar-benar bingung dengan ucapan GD, bukankah ia sendiri yang bilang bahwa ia melihat TOP berciuman dengan seorang yeoja? Lalu apa maksudnya semua ini!

"I-ini.. hiks.. ini salahku.." perlahan isakan GD mereda, tergantikan oleh seulas senyuman getir yang membuat hati Seunghyun tersayat.

"Apa maksudmu ini salahmu?" Seunghyun mendengus sebal, sementara GD menggenggam sebelah tangan Seunghyun lalu mendekapnya.

"Mungkin.. aku terlalu pasif, aku bukan seorang yeoja cantik yang bertubuh sexy. Aku bukan yeoja yang pandai merayu, bukan pula seseorang yang bisa dengan mudah berhubungan intim dengannya." GD menghela nafas perlahan, tersirat sebuah luka dari sorot obisidian beningnya.

"Aku hanya seorang namja biasa, pria manja yang bertingkah seperti anak-anak.." GD menatap lurus iris brown Seunghyun, menampilkan seulas senyum tulus yang menyejukkan hati. "Mungkin, TOP hyung sudah bosan denganku. Tapi.. aku akan terus berada disisinya untuk menunjukkan bahwa aku pantas bersanding dengannya" ucap GD pasti, menimbulkan pandangan tak percaya dari iris Seunghyun.

"DEMI TUHAN YOUNGIE! KENAPA KAU BISA BERFIKIR SEPERTI ITU?!"

"Aku mencintainya Hyungie…"

"MEMANGNYA APA YANG SI BRENGSEK ITU MILIKI? KATAKAN! APA YANG DIA MILIKI DAN TAK ADA PADAKU?! APA DIA PUNYA KASIH SAYANG YANG KUPUNYA UNTUKMU?! APA DIA MENCINTAIMU SETULUS HATI?! APA DIA MEMPERLAKUKANMU DENGAN PENUH KASIH SAYANG SEPERTIKU?!" teriak Seunghyun bak orang kesetanan, sudah cukup selama ini ia menahan diri. Ia kalap, Egonya telah mengalahkan akal sehatnya, sementara GD hanya mampu menatap Seunghyun tak percaya.

"Hyu-hyungie.. TOP hyung mencintaiku, dan itu yang kutahu." GD mengalihkan pandangannya pada hamparan bunga chamomile diseberang danau tempatnya berpijak, setetes liquid bening lolos dari pelupuk matanya.

"YOUNGIE!" Seunghyun menarik paksa bahu GD, mencengkeram kedua sisinya hingga kuyakin meninggalkan bekas memar dikulitnya. GD meringis, mendapati perlakuan kasar dari hyung yang disayanginya. "Apa kau tidak sadar dia tidak mencintaimu?!"

"Hyu-"

"Yang mencintaimu itu AKU! AKU YOUNGIE! SI BRENGSEK ITU HANYA MEMPERMAINKANMU! Bajingan itu bahkan tidak pantas mendapatkan tangisanmu! Sampai kapan kau akan menangis seperti orang bodoh? Sementaara pria bangsat itu bermain dengan gadis lain, aku… kenapa kau tak pernah bisa melihatku..?" Seunghyun melepaskan cengkeramannya pada bahu GD, mulai bangkit dan membenahi dirinya.

Kecewa

Ia berbalik, memberikan tatapan penuh luka pada GD. "Kenapa aku tidak bisa memiliki mu Youngie-ah.." lirih Seunghyun perih, membuat GD menatap iba tubuhnya yang mulai beranjak. Melangkah pergi hingga tubuhnya mulai tersamar pepohonan, meninggalkan GD seorang dengan perasaan Yang kalut.

.

**Apa yang ****si brengsek**** itu miliki dan tak ada padaku?**

**Kenapa aku tak bisa memilikimu?**

**Si brengsek**** itu tidak mencintaimu**

**Sampai kapan kau akan menangisinya seperti orang bodoh?**

**.**

Satu minggu berlalu semenjak hari dimana Seunghyun mengakui perasaannya, meski hubungannya dengan GD telah membaik namun terkadang mereka terjebak dalam suasana canggung saat berdua. Seperti saat dimana mereka tengah menghabiskan makan siangnya di kantin saat ini..

"Jiyoungie.." Seunghyun berusaha memecah kesunyian, berada dalam suasana yang canggung dengan namja yang dicintainya membuatnya tak nyaman. "Mianhae.." lirihnya tulus

"Untuk apa? Hyungie bahkan tidak pernah berbuat salah pada GD" GD –Jiyoung tersenyum, ia menggenggam jemari Seunghyun dihadapannya. Kontan hal ini membuat darah Seunghyun berdesir, genggaman selembut kapas Jiyoung menghanyutkannya. "GD anggap hal itu tidak pernah terjadi ne?" ucapan polos Jiyoung dengan senyuman tulusnya membuat Seunghyun mengangguk secara otomatis –terhipnotis oleh tingkah innocent-nya.

"Ne, arraseo.." Seunghyun tersenyum lembut, memuji Tuhan atas kebaikannya hingga namja berhati malaikat dihadapannya tak meninggalkan setitik dendam pun pada dirinya.

"Jadi, apa hubunganmu dan TOP hyung berjalan baik?" Jiyoumg tersentak, agak ragu saat Seunghyun dengan santai membahas perihal kembarannya. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum, lalu mulai kembali berbagi cerita mengenai kisahnya yang hanya ia ungkapkan pada sosok sunbae yang dianggap sebagai hyungnya sendiri.

"Nee!" Jiyoung menyahut semangat, "GD bahkan sangat terkejut waktu TOP hyung tiba-tiba membawa sebuket bunga iris dan _hydrangea_ kedalam kelas, hyungie tau tidak? Dosen GD saja belum keluar saat itu! Bayangkan betapa kacaunya kelas GD saat itu karena tindakan TOP hyung!" GD terkikik geli, sementara Seunghyun menatap lembut wajah cantiknya. Dalam hati ia bersyukur pada Tuhan, wajah polos GD saat tertawa benar-benar membuatnya bahagia.

_Look? Kau bahkan terlihat amat bahagia saat membicarakan dirinya, semua hal yang bersangkutan dengannya selalu membuat kedua iris obisidianmu berbinar cerah._

_Aku bahkan tidak ingat beberapa waktu yang lalu kau sempat menangisi si brengsek itu, kau terlihat sangat baik jika tertawa seperti itu naga kecilku.._

"Hyuungg.." panggilan –teguran Jiyoung atau GD membuyarkan lamunan Seunghyun, namja berambut cokelat _dark-brown_ itu hanya menampilkan seulas senyum tipis yang mempesona.

"Nee Yongie-ah?" Seunghyun mengacak gemas surai madu Jiyoung, membuat namja manis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Jiyoung tersenyum penuh arti

"Hyungie… GD tidak tahu sejak kapan, tapi kehadiran TOP hyung menjadi sangat penting dalam hidup GD. GD benar-benar mencintainya.. ha-ah GD benar-benar mencintai TOP hyung, GD tidak tahu apa yang terjadi bila GD hidup tanpa TOP hyung. GD tidak bisa hidup tanpanya, TOP hyung adalah nafasku.. _i'll love him 'till the end of time_. GD cinta TOP hyung selamanya.. kkk… GD bahkan membayangkan suatu hari nanti kami akan menikah, tinggal serumah, lalu memiliki banyak aegya yang lucu! Bukankah itu menyenangkan hyungie? Kita bisa bertemu setiap hari!"

Jiyoung berucap antusias, tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajah Seunghyun. Namja berbadan tegap itu menarik sudut bibirnya, membuat seulas senyum palsu sambil menahan perih. Sebesar itukah cinta Jiyoung pada twins-nya?

Bahkan hanya membayangkan ia menikah kelak dengan sang hyung membuatnya tersipu dengan wajah ceria, Seunghyun menatap pilu namja manis dihadapannya. Sang pujaan hati, cinta pertamanya, nafasnya, semangat hidupnya, dan juga kekasih twins-nya.

_Benarkah kehidupan seperti itu yang kau harapkan kelak dimasa yang akan datang Youngie-ah? Sebuah kehidupan dimana TOP hyung berada disisimu, bahkan kau sangat kejam padaku. Berharap aku tetap tinggal bersama kalian, menyaksikan kebahagiaan dan kemesraan kalian? _

_Setidaknya izinkan aku menghilang dari hidupmu my little dragon..aku tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi, asal kau bahagia itu saja sudah cukup untukku…_

**.**

**Kau terlihat bahagia ketika membicarakan dirinya **_**(kau bahagia)**_

**Kau terlihat baik semenjak tertawa seperti itu **_**(aku bahagia)**_

**Kau berkata bahwa kau sangat mencintainya**

**Dan akan terus begitu selamanya**

**Kau percaya pada akhir yang bahagia **_**(Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi)**_

_**.**_

Taeyang menatap jengah sahabatnya, pasalnya ia adalah tipe orang yang tidak suka diabaikan. Namun pemuda bermata sipit dihadapannya malah sibuk sendiri dengan dunianya, bermesraan dengan sang kekasih –Seungri.

"YAKKK Kalian berdua!"

BRAKK

Dengan tidak berperike-meja-an Taeyang menggebrak benda berbentuk bundar berbahan pinus itu. Sedang namja lain yang berkulit tan mengerucutkan sebal bibir kissable nya.

"Heh kepala domba, kenapa menggangguku eoh? Memang tidak ada kerjaan lain selain mengganggu kami? Hyung benar benar menyebalkan! Bukankah sudah kusarankan untuk mencari kekasih? Kampus kita bahkan cukup besar untuk menampung ratusan mahasiswi yeoja jika kau straight tentu saja-" jeda sesaat sebelum namja berambut blonde dengan kulit tan itu membulatkan iris sipitnya –tak percaya. "Jangan-jangan kau juga YAOI eoh?"

Bletakk

Sebuah jitakan 'manis' mendarat dikepala Daesung

"Aku ini straight bodoh! Jangan samakan aku dengan kalian! Lagipula untuk apa kalian mengajakku kalau hanya mengabaikanku? Tau begini seharusnya aku-"

"Hey… maaf aku terlambat, Im seonsang memberi tugas tambahan padaku. Ponselku tertinggal dirumah hingga tak mengabari kalian, kalian tidak menungguku terlalu lama kan?" ucap Seunghyun –memotong ucapan Taeyang sebelum duduk di sebuah kursi disamping Taeyang. Sedangkan namja berambut Mohawk dengan tindik di hidung dan tattoo bertuliskan 'alive' dengan huruf Old English Text MT di dadanya itu hanya mendengus sebal.

"Aku sih tidak masalah, toh ada Seungri yang menemaniku, iya kan chagy?" sahut Daesung manja sembari bergelayut dalam kungkungan hangat sang kekasih.

Taeyang mendengus sembari menoyor jidat namja blonde manis didepannya.

"CL noona jauh lebih menggemaskan disbanding kau, dasar.." Taeyang berujar perecaya diri.

"Pfft…" Seungri menahan tawanya, membayangkan rupa sunbae setahun diatas mereka dengan jurusan seni-arsitektur. "Bwahahaha… maksudmu sunbae nyentrik bergaya berandalan itu hyung?" tawanya lepas, ia terpingkal bersama sang kekasih membuat Taeyang sweetdrop dengan ucapannya.

"Maaf saja Taeyang, tapi dia benar! Kau yang maniak tattoo dan CL yang nyentrik benar benar serasi! Aku yakin kalian akan dinobatkan sebagai pasangan ter-seram se-Inha University!"

Gelak tawa memenuhi meja berpenghuni 4 namja tampan (dan manis) itu, ucapan Seunghyun membuat Taeyang benar benar merasa ternistakan dan tampak cemberut.

Seunghyun mengusap setitik liquid bening dipelupuk matanya, efek tertawa terbahak bahak tentu saja. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, bermaksud kembali menggoda Taeyang sebelum emerald-nya menangkap dua sosok namja yang baru memasuki kantin. Suasana hatinya memburuk seketika.

Seunghyun membuang arah pandangnya, namun tanpa sadar malah menatap Seungri yang ternyata sedari tadi mengamati arah pandangnya. Ia tersenyum muram, berusaha meyakinkan diri pada sahabatnya bahwa ia mampu bertahan.

"Jujur aku kecewa" Seunghyun berbalik, menatap Daesung yang akhirnya membuka suara. "Kalian tahu semenjak bersama TOP sunbae, Jiyoung hyung sudah jarang bersama kita.. padahal kita kan sahabatnya, dia anggap apa kita?" ujarnya dengan wajah muram sambil terus mengamati pasangan ter-fenomenal se universitasnya, sebelum keduanya memutuskan duduk di salah satu meja dipojok ruangan –tepat dibawah jendela hingga Daesung merubah arah pandangnya.

"Sudahlah hyung, setidaknya ia tak mengabaikan kita saat berpapasan bukan? Lagipula Jiyoung hyung bukan tipe orang yang 'membuang barang bekas setelah mendapat barang baru' bukan?"

"Tapi Daesung benar Seungri-ah" Taeyang menyela ucapan Seungri. " bahkan ia tak ingin dipanggil Jiyoung lagi. Hanya karena TOP sunbae berkata bahwa GD adalah nama yang cocok untuknya dia mengikuti ucapan namja itu. Memang apa yang diharapkannya pada si bad boy bajingan itu?"

"Ayolah hyung, hentikan ucapanmu itu. Setidaknya hargai Seunghyun hyung" Seungri menatap ragu namja dengan status paling senior diantara mereka ber-4, sementara yang ditatap hanya memasang tampang stoic-nya dan membuang muka acuh.

"Bukankah hubungan Seunghyun hyung dan TOP sunbae kurang hamonis?"

"Hyuung-"

"Daesung benar Seungri-ah, aku dan 'dia' memang tidak harmonis.. toh dia juga tidak memiliki kesamaan denganku selain wajah nya yang selalu menampilkan seringaian menyebalkan itu, bukankah itu juga tidak bisa dibilang kemiripan?"

"Bagaimanapun kalian sedarah-"

"Dan orang tua kami sudah tiada, bukankah tak ada lagi tali penyambung antara kami? satu satunya hal yang membuat kami menjadi saudara adalah orang tua kami, namun faktanya mereka juga telah tiada. Dengan begitu kami hanya dua orang berwajah sama, Ini tidak semudah yang terlihat"

"Pada kenyataannya kalian tetaplah saudara! Dan kembar.."

"Dan pada kenyataannya kami memiliki jurang pemisah yang terlalu jauh! Kami bagai langit dan bumi yang tak akan pernah menyatu! Berhenti berkata seolah kau mengetahui setiap detik dari hidupku!"

"Tapi takdir tidak bisa berbohong hyung! Bagaimanapun kau dan dia tetap-"

"SUDAHLAH HENTIKAN! JANGAN BERTENGKAR LAGI!" teriakan Taeyang menginterupsi kedua namja yang bahkan telah bangkit dari kursinya masing masing sebelum ia menengahi, berusaha meredam suasana yang kian 'memanas' diantara mereka.

Seunghyun duduk, Seungri juga kembali duduk. Masih menghela nafas menahan gejolak amarah yang bergemuruh dalam dada keduanya, pada akhirnya Daesung hanya mendengus sebal.

Hening

Seungri dan Seunghyun masih saling beradu pandang

Taeyang menatap jengah keduanya, pada akhirnya ia kembali mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang sempat ia 'telantarkan' kala melerai kedua namja berstatus sahabatnya yang tengah berselisih paham.

Daesung mendengus sebal

"Jiyoung hyung terlalu baik untuk menjadi boneka TOP sunbae" ucap Daesung berusaha memecah keheningan yang tercipta. "Kita semua tahu seberapa bad boy nya sunbae, aku tidak tahu apa yang telah menutup mata Jiyoung hyung dari seluruh kelakuan brengseknya" sambungnya.

"_Love is blind _hyung, Jiyoung hyung telah dibutakan oleh cintanya-"

"Dan ia terlalu buta untuk melihat kenyataan" sergah Seunghyun memotong ucapan Seungri.

"Mungkin akan lain ceritanya jika Jiyoung hyung bersama Seunghyun hyung.." Daesung menatap Seunghyun sebentar, mata sipitnya menyiratkan rasa simpati mendalam yang tersirat jelas. "Kita semua tahu Seunghyun hyung jauh lebih baik dari Twins-nya" ucapnya kembali enggan menyebut nama Twins Seunghyun.

"Dan yang pasti Seunghyun hyung jauh lebih mencintai Jiyoung hyung dibanding keparat tak berperasaan itu" ujar Seungri sarkastik sambil tersenyum getir.

Taeyang menghela nafas jenuh. "Aku bahkan ragu TOP sunbae pernah sekali saja menatap iris Jiyoung hyung tanpa memikirkan wajah yeoja lain yang telah ia kencani.."

"Aku benar benar berharap mereka akan berpisah.."

Seunghyun menyeruput pelan caffe latte dihadapannya, setetes liquid bening meluncur dari iris emeraldnya tanpa izin. Ia hanya tertawa remeh, lalu mengusap kasar pelupuk matanya.

"Sialan.. aku malah jadi cengeng begini.. he-eh… brengsek" Taeyang bangkit dari kursinya, menepuk pelan bahu tegap Seunghyun yang melemas dan sedikit bergetar seraya menatap penuh simpati. Sementara Seungri dan Daesung hanya menatap miris sahabat yang dianggap hyung-nya sendiri tengah terisak tanpa suara, menyembunyikan tetesan liquid bening dibalik rambut -nya yang menjuntai menutupi wajahnya –efek kepalanya yang tertunduk.

**.**

**Semua temanmu mengenalnya dengan baik **_**(Ya mereka sudah tahu)**_

**Kenapa hanya dirimu yang tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang sudah di ketahui orang lain? **_**(Begitulah dirimu)**_

**Mereka berkata cinta itu buta, oh sayang… kau terlalu buta**

**Aku sungguh berharap kalian akan berpisah**

**,**

**,**

**,**

TBC

MIANHAMNIDA! GAK BISA APDET KILAT! Ckckck.. sumpah ya! Ngerjain fanfic sambil bikin laporan itu susah banget.. tapi berhubung Evil memiliki hutang (iya Evil tahu masih ada atu yang dipending –ngelirik Our Prince) tapi beneran! Ff itu gak discontinued kok! CuMin Evil lagi galau karena minggu depan udah semester! Mana Evil mau seminar abis semester! Bener2 gak ada waktu! Tapi Evil bakal usahain deh pokoknya demi chingudeul! AH YA! Sekedar mo say THANKS BANGET buat chingudeul yang udah review di Drabble Evil yang 'Because Of 5000 Won' kemaren, meski review nya dikit tapi cukup terharu liat viewers nya yang 300 lebih #bangga

And then, buat yang review di chap kemaren, sekarang Evil mo cuap cuap capa(?) buat yang berbaik hati me-review ok?

BooBear YunJae Shipper : Ne! evil juga sebell ama Tabi! Tapi tabi gak sejahat itu kok… ingat pepatah "don't judge a book from the cover?" #tertawa nista bareng Tabi# mian gak bisa janji masalah apdet kilat, gomawo udah review ^_^

Guest : Iya nih udah lanjut, gomawo ..

anak YaDong : Evil juga suka banget ama nih lagu! Ampe' didenger berkali-kali mana maksain diri buat nge-hapal lagi! Waduh jangan ilfeel ama Tabi pliss! Tabi itu cuman tsundere kok! Masalah ending…. Hihihihi *smirk* gimana yaaa? Kalo masalah saekki, Tabi mah dari dulu udah saekki, sikapnya? Tabi punya alasan, yang pasti Tabi always love Jiyoungieee…. #plakk GD gak diduain kok! Soalnya pacar Tabi banyak! Lebih dari 2 malah, dia kan saekki hehehe.. *ditimpuk bakiak* oke gomawo for review..

eReLRa : jeongmal gomawo, hihihih masalah miss Ty emang paling susah ngilanginnya! Abis bandelnya minta ampun! *lu pikir iklan* sebenarnya agak ragu buat ngangkat tema perebutan satu orang oleh twins.. rasanya terlalu berat aja, yahh Evil kan cinta conflick ringan #peace tapi udah terlanjur 'klop' ama lagunya, so jalnin aja… gomawo buat pujian (atau saran? Entahlah) #plakk

BoemWonkyu'98 : Wahaha yang benner? Padahal menurut Evil permainan katanya justru masih harus dibenahi loh! Gomawo.. *^_^*

Hikari Kurosawa : yang benner? Nih udah lanjut.. Evil juga suka image bad boy nya Tabi, berasa gimanaaa gituu aww :3 , Seunghyun namja yang kuat, asal GD bahagia, married ama Evil pun dia rela! #eh?

Pokoknya jengmal gomawoyo buat yang kemaren menyempatkan diri meluangkan waktu untuk merivew karya Evil ini, review kalian benar2 berharga buat Evil karena setidaknya Evil bisa tau bagaimana tanggapan kalian terhadap ff ini…

Akhir kata..

YunJae's Aegya

'

'

Kyuhyun's Concubine

'

'

Evil aka Avery Cho

'

'

Mind to Review please?

And thanks to all silent readers! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

THAT "XX"

Length : Chaptered

Author by:

Evil a.k.a Avery Cho

Rated : T

PG 17+

Cast :

Kwon Jiyoung aka G Dragon

Choi Seunghyun twins Choi T.O.P

And other cast

Pair : TOPGD, SeungYoung

Disclaimer : semua cast disini milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Except Kyuhyunnie, he's MINE! And always belong to me!

Genre : hurt, angst, drama, bad language!

Warning : HARD LANGUANGE! Bagi reader dibawah umur mending mundur dehh / #plakk / Boy x Boy / BL (Boys Love) / Shonen Ai, gaje, dan pastinya TYPO menjadi bumbu penyedap rasa dalam ff diluar nalar ini #-_- (this is NOT YAOI BUT, BOYS LOVE. Because YAOI is mean without love, but BOYS LOVE is mean with love)

Summary : "Apa yang si brengsek itu miliki dan tak ada padaku? Kenapa aku tak bisa memilikimu? Si brengsek itu tidak mencintaimu, sampai kapan kau akan menangis sepeti orang bodoh?"

Bayangin rambut Seunghyun kayak di MV Monster yang indoor warna coklat caramel, GD di MV Crayon yang pegang drum persis boneka (rambut blonde), sedangkan T.O.P di MV Fantastic Baby yang berwarna hijau bubble gum! Yang di **Bold**berarti Indo trans dari lagu GD oppa ne?

A/N : Sungguh Evil tidak bermaksud menelantarkan fic ini, namun respon yang tak sesuai dengan harapan harapan membuat Evil mau tak mau lebih mendahulukan masalah pendidikan saat ini. Bagaimanapun Evil udah mo naik kelas tiga, dalam waktu singkat ini kegiatan pun bertambah. Bukannya mau sok sibuk atau apa.. tapi karena Evil salah satu pengurus OSIS dan kebetulannya juga coordinator membuat Evil rajin pulang telat dan kadang males buka lappy, organisasi remaja luar seekolah Evil juga lagi sibuk karena pengen ngadain konser dan bazaar music, trus persiapan les buat ujian.. jadi mianhae kalo chap ini sangat sangat TIDAK MEMUASKAN

And then, please just call me Evil or Mizu-chan. The author or thor called is too good(?) for me, I'm newbie here.. ngerasa belom pantes buat Evil dipanggil gitu…

NO COPAS NO PLAGIAT!

NGE-FLAME SIH BOLEH BOLEH AJA ^_^

Me-review itu hak kalian masing-masing

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

So,.

HAPPY READING *^_^*

.

.

_Haruko Mizukiyoshie Present_

Chapter 3

.

.

Gemerlap dan kemilau kota Seoul benar benar terasa di sebuah restoran berkelas di salah satu sudut kota Metropolitan itu. Alunan music jazz yang menenangkan jiwa benar benar menggambarkan suasana tenang dan elegan dalam acara resmi itu. Seorang namja bertubuh tegap dengan setelan tuxedo mewah Nampak tengah menjelajahi seluruh 'undangan' yang hadir, iris emerald nya mencari sosok namja lain yang menemaninya.

"Yo-Seunghyun hyung!" Taeyang menepuk pelan bahu Seunghyun, membuat namja berambut cokelat caramel itu sedikit tersentak. Senyumnya mengembang kala menatap pria yang biasanya tampak urakan kini mengenakan setelan resmi dan berkelas a la eksekutif muda, Taeyang hanya mendengus geli.

"Aku hampir tidak mengenalimu jika kau juga merubah gaya rambut Mohawk mu itu" Seunghyun tersenyum menatap raut kesal yang ditunjukkan sahabatnya.

"Dasar sialan.. jika ini bukan hari pertunangan Daesung dan Seungri, mana mau aku mengenakan pakaian rumit nan kolot seperti ini!" Seunghyun terbahak

"Yah yah! Memang kau mau pakai apa saat pernikahanmu nanti? Jaket kulit buatan Russia, skinny jeans yang robek dibagian lutut, tindik diseluruh tubuh, dan gaya rambut melawan gravitasi begitu?" ia semakin terpingkal saat si'maniak tattoo' kembali merengut sebal.

"_Shut up hyung! You make want to kill you!_"

"_try it if you can, stupid!_ Kkkkk…"

"_Shit!"_

"Hey!" Taeyang berbalik saat mendengar suara yang amat familiar menyapa indera pendengarnya, seorang namja manis bersmbut blonde tersenyum cerah padanya. Kulit Tan-nya Nampak mencolok dengan setelan tuxedo putih yang dikenakannya, bukannya aneh namun malah terlihat imut dan menggemaskan.

"Whoaaa… Hey D-Lite kau Nampak sangat menawan malam ini!" Taeyang berdecak kagum, sementara Seunghyun hanya menyalaminya sambil teraenyum.

Daesung melirik kearah pintu masuk restaurant yang berada beberapa meter di belakang tubuh tegap Seunghyun, pandangan matanya tak lepas dari dua sosok yang baru saja memasuki bangunan mewah bergaya Eropa Klasik tersebut.

Namja blonde itu menepuk pelan bahu Seunghyun sebelum member isyarat padanya untuk berbalik kebelakang. Seunghyun terpaku pada sosok manis yang tengah menampilkan senyum menawannya. Namja manis berambut almond itu mengenakan kemeja manis berwarna merah muda yang senada dengan blazer putih yang membalut tubuh atasnya. Sementara celana panjang sewarna blazernya beradu dengan sepatu hitam mewah buatan Prancis dengan bahan kulit 100% original high kuality, membuat penampilannya Nampak manis dan elegan disaat yang bersamaan.

Iris emerald nya beralih pada namja disampingnya, rambut hijau bubble gum nya cukup member kesan bahwa namja itu memiliki image 'nyentrik' dan 'bad boy' meski setelan yang dikenakannya tak kalah mewah dari tamu lainnya.

"Che.. benar benar tidak cocok" Ia –Seunghyun berbalik, mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat mendegar kalimat ambigu yang terlontar dari bibir Daesung.

"Maksudku, siapa lagi kalau bukan GD hyung dan TOP sunbae.."

"Hmm.. kau benar" ujar Taeyang ikut menyuarakan isi hatinya.

"Bukankah GD sangat manis dengan pakaian mewah yang dikenakannya?" Seunghyun tersenyum misterius, mengambil segelas sherry saat seorang waiters lewat disampingnya sambil membawa sebuah nampan. "Restoran berkelas seperti ini hanya untuk orang orang yang berkelas juga.." ia tersenyum remeh sebelum meneguk cairan ber-alkohol dengan warna merah pekat itu. "Tapi seekor lalat yang mengikutinya benar benar mengganggu, si brengsek itu tak pantas disandingkan dengannya yang amat bercahaya.."

"Hyung…" Daesung menatap khawatir seniornya, kalimatnya yang mulai ngelantur membuat si blonde berfikir bahwa ia tengah mabuk..

"Aku tidak mabuk Daesung-ah.." Seunghyun memijat pelan pangkal hidungnya, memisahkan diri dari para undangan yang semakin melonjak adalah pilihan terbaik baginya.

.

Seunghyun duduk disudut ruangan, memperhatikan dua insane yang tengah berdansa ditengah ruangan mewah iitu. Iris emerald nya menatap risih kala jemari sang namja bertubuh menjulang mengusap surai dan sesekali membelai lembut namja manis dalam dekapannya.

_Jiyoungie.. kau bahkan terlihat amat mempesona dari sini.. tidak dapatkah kau membaca tatapannya padamu? Senyum palsu yang ia perlihatkan padamu, tangan lancangnya yang menyentuhmu, sedangkan dia sendiri tengah menatap nakal yeoja seksi yang berada dibelakangmu…_

_Apa yang kau harapkan dari keparat sepertinya? Dia bahkan selalu menyakitimu, dia terus mengulanginya seolah tak takut pada Tuhan dan dosa yang telah ia perbuat.._

_Seandainya kau tahu, dari setiap tetes air mata yang kau tumpahkan untuknya.. aku selalu berjanji untuk memperlakukanmu lebih baik lagi darinya.. sayang.._

_Setiap kali ia melukaimu, mengapa kau hanya memendamnya sendiri dalam hatimu seolah itu adalah aib yang amat buruk? Tak tahukah kau bahwa rasa sakit yang kau pendam sendiri adalah bom waktu untukmu? Aku takut suatu ketika kau akan memenuhi titik jenuh, dimana semua rasa sakit yang kau alami sudah tak mampu kau pendam lagi.. dapatkah kau membaginya denganku? Rasa sakit yang kau alami itu.._

_Kapan kau akan menatapku? Mereka semua bahkan tahu bahwa aku jauh lebih pantas disbanding si brengsek itu, mereka semua tahu bahwa aku adalah cintamu.. tapi mengapa? Mengapa hanya kau seorang yang tak bisa menyadari kehadiranku disisimu?_

Seunghyun meremas dadanya kuat, denyut kepedihan terasa semakin kuat menghantam rongga hatinya. Rasa cinta yang tak berbalas membuat ia frustasi, hatinya bagai tersayat ribuan belati kala suara hatinya kembali terngiang.

Ia memejamkan matanya erat, berusaha menahan gejolak kepedihan yang membuncah dalam dadanya. Liquid bening mulai mengeksploitasi wajahnya, membuat aliran butiran Kristal tak terbendung sepanjang garis wajahnya.

Menggeram frustasi ia melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai dua, melangkah pelan kea rah beranda guna mencoba mencari penyegar bagi dadanya yang terasa sesak.

**,**

**,**

**Mobil mahal, pakaian mewah, restoran berkelas**

**Itu semua cocok denganmu**

**Tapi ****si brengsek**** itu tak pantas untukmu **

**Senyumannya untukmu hanyalah senyum palsu**

**Dia membelai rambutmu dan menyentuh pipimu**

**Tapi sebenarnya dia juga sedang memikirkan gadis lain**

**Kenapa dia tega melakukan hal itu? Semua itu seperti dosa**

**Sebanyak air mata yang kau teteskan, aku akan memperlakukanmu lebih baik.. sayang..**

**Rasa sakit yang kau simpan sendiri, maukah kau membaginya padaku, sayang?**

**Pandanglah diriku, kenapa dirimu tak tahu bahwa cintamu adalah aku?**

**Kenapa hanya dirimu yang tidak menyadarinya?**

**,**

**,**

Buagh..

Seunghyun menggeram marah, tangannya masih mencengkeram erat leher seorang namja berwajah sama dihadapannya.

Namja itu –TOP tersenyum remeh, lalu meludah –membuang darah yang memenuhi sudut bibirnya. Rasa amis terasa kontras pada indera pengecapnya, iris brown nya menatap remeh sang 'adik'

Brown bertemu Emerald

Duagh

Sekali lagi sebuah tinju dilayangkan Seunghyun pada TOP, anehnya dengan kekuatan yang ia miliki ia justru tak membalasnya.

"Kenapa.. KENAPA KAU MELAKUKANNYA LAGI KEPARAT!"

"Heh.. melakukan apa? Aku tidak mengerti" TOP membuang pandangannya acuh, Seunghyun mengeratkan cengkeramannya membuatnya sedikit kesulitan untuk bernafas.

"JIKA TIDAK MENGINGINKANNYA CUKUP LEPASKAN DIA! Kau… dasar bajingan, kau boleh mengencani puluhan wanita murahan diluar sana tapi lepaskan Jiyoung!"

"Lepaskan katamu?" sebuah smirk terpatri di wajah tegas TOP. "Aku tidak bisa melepaskannya sampai kapanpun.."

"Kalau begitu berhenti menyakiti dia.."

"aku tidak bisa.."

PLAKKK

BRUAGHH

Tepat setelah sebuah tamparan keras menyapa pipi TOP, Seunghyun menghempaskan tubuhnya keras menhantam sebuah lemari. Beberapa lembaran kertas beterbangan dari atas lemari, sementara TOP bangkit dan mulai melangkah keluar.

Berhenti ditengah pintu kamarnya, wajah penuh lebam itu melirik sang adik yang tengah memungut lembaran lembaran kertas tadi. Wajahnya Nampak shock –sekaligus tidak percaya.

"Aku punya alas an.." lirih TOP sebelum hilang seiring dengan tertutupnya pintu mahoni diruangan Seunghyun masih terpaku.

_ Seunghyun's side_

Beberapa lembaran kertas beratuhan dari atas lemari tempat si brengsek bersandar, ia meringis saat mencoba menggerakkan punggungnya. Mungkin punggungya retak. Sebuah kertas berbahan tebal membuatku penasaran, bahannya yang Nampak lebih tebal dari lembaran lainnya membuatku penasaran. Aku meraihnya, sebuah hasil pemeriksaan… tunggu..

RIWAYAT KESEHATAN

Nama : Choi TOP

Nama penyakit : Hypersex/Sexualitas Addiction/Kecanduan sex secara berlebih

Gejala : mengalami horny dan rangsangan hebat dalam waktu yang tak terduga, keinginan melakukan sex akan muncul setiap waktu, dan kemungkinan onani dibawah kesadaran dengan intensitas yang tinggi.

Mengidap penyakit sejak tahun : 2007

….

Aku tidak bisa mempercayai hal ini, ia masih berdiri disana.. diambang pintu, menatapku dengan pandangan yang menyiratkan luka. Aku shock! Ini sudah tahun 2013 dan ia mengidap penyakit ini sejak tahun 2007? Aku terlalu terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa ia menyembunyikan fakta ini selama hampir 10 tahun dariku, aku bahkan-

Lembaran lain mengalihkan perhatianku, hanya kertas biasa yang berisikan tulisan tangan. Sebuah tanggal tertera disudut kertas yang mulai lusuh menguning.

02 February 2007

Aku sudah menduga semua ini akan terjadi, aku sadar aku memiliki sebuah kelainan pada sexualitas. Bukan karena aku seorang gay, namun karena suhu tubuhku yang terkadang naik secara drastis… saat aku sadar, aku tengah horny…

Vonis dokter terdengar bagai pesan kematian untukku, penyakit hyper sex untuk seorang yang bahkan tak pernah bercinta dengan siapapun sepertiku? Damn, ini benar benar membuatku gila!

…

Seunghyun meraih lembaran lain.. meski tak menguning kertas itu juga mulai lusuh termakan waktu..

17 April 2009

Aku membuatnya menangis lagi.. entah sebanyak apa air mata yang ia tumpahkan untukku, maafkan aku Jiyoungie.. aku tidak ingin menyakitmu, janji yang pernah ku ikrarkan dihadapan Tuhan akan kutepati…

Aku menyentuh yeoja lain, namun bibirku selalu meneriakkan namamu. Meski tengah mencumbu yeoja lain, hanya wajahmulah yang terngiang di benakku..

…

Beberapa tulisannya Nampak tak jelas karena terkena air –mungkin dalam waktu yang lama. Ia memutuskan meraih lembaran lain yang masih terlihat baru

11 Desember 2012

Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau memaksaku untuk menyentuhmu! Kau tahu semua itu percuma, meski harus mati karena menahan hasrat aku rela demi janji yang telah ku pegang teguh..

Bukankah aku pernah berjanji padamu? Kita akan menjadi pasangan paling fenomenal di Korea, aku tidak akan pernah menyentuhmu sebelum resepsi pernikahan kita digelar.. tapi kau memaksaku.. menggodaku dengan kalimat yang tak pernah kuduga akan terlontar dari bibirmu yang senantiasa berucap polos itu..

…

Seunghyun menghela nafas, merasa berat untuk membaca sambungannya. Namun terlalu banyak hal mengejutkan yang ia dapatkan , akhirnya ia menghela nafas.. melirik kembali tulisan tangan se tahun lalu

…

Terpaksa aku harus menjauhimu, aku pergi dari sisimu. Menenangkan pikiran dari tingkahmu namun aku berani bersumpah bahwa wajahmu senantiasa terbayang dibenakku, sayang maafkan aku atas keegoisanku..

…

Sudah…

Seunghyun menatap lemas lembaran lembaran kertas yang berserakan dikamar kakaknya, matanya terasa panas usai membuka segala tabir yang menyelimuti kehidupan kakaknya.

Tak perlu membaca seluruh tulisan tangan TOP, beberapa lembar yang dibacanya telah cukup menjelaskan apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini..

Seunghyun bangkit, menarik paksa kenop pintu berbahan mahoni hingga tanpa sadar menimbulkan bunyi 'krekk' efek dari retakan pada gagang pintu. Meraih kunci mobil diatas meja nakasnya, Seunghyun menyambar sebuah jaket sebelum melesat keluar dari mansion-nya. Mengendarai mobil sporty putih dengan tenaga penuh, hanya satu orang yang ingin dan harus ditemuinya saat ini. Ia harus mendengarnya langsung dari orang itu, ya.. orang yang ia tuju..

Kakaknya…

.

.

TOP menatap lurus hamparan laut dihadapannya, kemilau cahaya lampu dari jembatan besar tidak jauh darinya menimbulkan pantulan yang harmonis pada permukaan air laut.

Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat kala merasakan sebuah pelukan dari punggungnya, jemari yang berbalut kaus tangan putih rajutan itu mendekap erat tubuh TOP.

"Jiyoungie.."

"Hyungie sudah tidak apa apa kan?" terdengar nada kekhawatiran yang jelas saat suara bergetar namja manis itu menyapa hangat pendengaran TOP. Ia tersenyum lembut, berbalik dan mendekap erat tubuh yang jauh lebih kecil darinya.

"Nee… baby tidak usah khawatir" ia tersenyum sekali lagi, lagi lagi senyum yang mampu melelehkan hati Jiyoung. Namja itu Nampak tersipu, keduanya terdiam beberapa saat hingga terdengar deru mesin mobil yang berakselerasi halus –porsche.

Seorang namja tampan berambut cokelat caramel melangkah pelan keluar dari mobil sportinya, ia melangkah maju –hendak mendekat kearah TOP saat sesosok namja yang amat dicintainya berdiri dihadapannya sambil merentangkan tangan –seolah tengah memblokir jalan.

"Aku mohon Seunghyunnie hyung.. jangan sakiti Hyungie lagi.." namja manis itu terisak dibalik syal tebal yang menutupi perpotongan leher hingga sebagian wajahnya. Tubuhnya yang bergetar akibat udara dingin dan isak tangis itu tak menyurutkan niatnya untuk menghadang jalan Seunghyun.

TOP tersenyum tipis sambil menarik tubuh Jiyoung kebelakangnya, ia menatap Seunghyun penuh arti.

"Sekarang katakan.. apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku, atau lebih tepatnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku? Jiyoung meremas kuat bagian belakang sweater yang dikenakan TOP.

Brukkk

Iris brown TOP terbuka lebar kala yang didapatkannya adalah sebuah pelukan hangat yang tak pernah dirasakannya dari twinsnya semenjak kecil, meski samar ia dapat mendengar Seunghyun terisak.

"Dasar bodoh.. kenapa kau merahasiakannya dariku eoh? Kau anggap apa aku? Sepuluh tahun kau mengidapnya dan bahkan aku yang kembaranmu tidak tahu?" lirih Seunghyun lebih terdengar sebagai cicitan, perlahan TOP membalas pelukan hangat sang dongsaeng.

"Maaf… aku merindukanmu.. adikku"

"Aku juga.."

"Maaf…"

"Tidak apa.. hyung.."

Iris TOP melebar, rasa hangat menjalar di dadanya kala mendengar panggilan hangat yang dirindukannya selama bertahun tahun.

"Bisa kau ulangi?"

"Hyung…"

TOP melepas dekapannya, menatap sebentar paras adik yang tengah terisak. Setetes liquid mengalir dari pelupuk mata TOP, ia kembali mendekap sayang tubuh adiknya sementara seorang namja lain yang sedari tadi bersamanya tersenyum haru.

"Hyung.."

"ne?"

"Aku hanya bertanya sekali, apa kau benar benar mencintai Kwon Jiyoung?"

"_Of course, yes!_"

Seunghyun tersenyum, lalu meraih tangan TOP dan Jiyoung, menautkan keduanya lalu menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya.

.

.

_THE END_

Garing? Iya! Gaje? Iya! Mianhae karena Evil malah membuat ending yang seperti iniii *nunjuk atas* sumpah! Ide Evil ngadat udah nyampe' disitu xD mian kalo ending gak sesuai harapan nee? #bow

Nahh buat yang udah nyempatin diri mereview kemaren, ini nih balasannya!

BoemWonkyu'98 : Nee.. gomawo udah nungguin! Ini chap end nya.. mian kalo gaje.. semoga suka.. ^^ gomawo udah ngiktin fic ini..

: nee.. Evil juga kesian ama Tabi u,u tapi bukan Jiyoung yang sadar.. malah Seunghyun oppa tuh yang sadar.. gomawo udah review..

Guest : Nee... gomawo! nih udah lanjut :D

Hikari Kurosawa : Jawabannya ada diatas ya.. gomawo! :D

Big Thanks To :

Hikari Kurosawa, BoemWonkyu'98, eReLRa, anak YaDong,

Guest 1,BooBear YunJae Shipper,

, Guest 2.

And all my silent readers! ^_^

Pokoknya jengmal gomawoyo buat yang kemaren menyempatkan diri meluangkan waktu untuk merivew karya Evil ini, review kalian benar2 berharga buat Evil karena setidaknya Evil bisa tau bagaimana tanggapan kalian terhadap ff ini…

Akhir kata..

YunJae's Aegya

'

'

Kyuhyun's Concubine

'

'

Evil aka Avery Cho

'

'

Mind to Review please?


End file.
